The Master and his pet
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mello gets a late birthday present, and his name is Matt. YAOI fic! mattXmello. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The presant

"The Master is the soul survivor of his family therefore he is the air to the throne and will be king when he becomes twenty years of age. The Master, is still only young, but I am to believe he is two years your senior. You will do as the Master instructs you, no matter what it is he wants of you, you will do it! You are not to talk to the Master unless you are given permission." Said a man as he walked down the long corridor. "I don't know why I'm telling you this; you probably can't understand a word I'm saying!"

-Knock- -Knock-

"Master Miheal, Are you in? I have something for you." Said the man.

"How many times must you be told not to call me by that name!?" Snapped a voice from the other side of the door.

The man opened the door and bowed down. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Very well. You said you have something for me?" Said the boy. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in black. He was stood near the window; he turned round to face his butler.

The butler pulled on a chain he had in his hand, throwing it to the floor quickly followed by the redheaded boy attached to it. The boy was on his knees in the middle of the floor, a metal dog collar around his neck and nothing on but a white sheet he held tightly wrapped around him. "W-what is the meaning of this!?" The blonde boy shouted at the elder man.

"He is a pet for your twelfth birthday. I know he is a week or two late but none the less he is a present for you." The man said.

"But he's a human being not a dog! You can't just take someone from their home and keep them as a dog!!" He yelled angrily.

"Master he was bought. Not stolen. He doesn't have any home to go back to. If you don't want him I can take him back, where he will more than likely be killed for been useless." The man told the boy. The man walked over to the red head boy and grabbed hold of the chain attached to his collar; he started to pull on the chain. The boy was scared; he tried to pull away from the butler.

"Leave him."

"Master?"

"I said leave him! Drop the chain and get out!!" He shouted.

"I shall send your dinner up when it is done, Master." The butler said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde stood and watched the redhead grab hold of the sheet that had fallen off, and covered himself up with it. "Um, are y...err...I." The blonde muttered. He took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the other boy; he was scared and shaking. "I'm sorry about this. My name is Mello. Do you have a name? Wait of course you have a name. I mean why wouldn't you..." Mello babbled.

"Mail."

"Of course you have a...huh, what?" Mello asked realising the other boy was talking.

"My name, it's Mail." He said, with a slightly sad look.

"Well you can have a new name! Your new name will be...it will be...aha! Your new name is Inu-Matt!" He smirked, holding his hand, as if to shake his. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mello screamed. Mello's hand was in Matt's mouth; Matt was biting him. Mello pushed Matt and he fell to the floor. "What was that for!?" Mello shouted, looking at his other hand; he could see Matt's teeth marks and it was bleeding slightly.

"I...I'm not a dog! I'm not! I...I'm Matt!" He told Mello, as he started to cry.

Mello's eyes widened. "I...I was only..." Mello started but stopped when the door flew open.

"Master, are you alright? We heard you..." The butler man from before looked at Mello's hand and then looked to Matt. He grabbed hold of Matt and threw him to the wall. He started to hit Matt.

Mello didn't register what was going on, until he saw Matt's white sheet on the floor. "No! Stop it! Stop it!" Mello shouted at the top of his voice. The butler 

ignored him and kept hitting Matt. "I order you to stop!!" Mello ran over to the man and tried pull him off of Matt. The butler swung his hand back smacking Mello in the face.

The man stopped hitting Matt and looked at Mello. "I'm so sorry, are you...?"

"Get out! I will deal with you later! Get out! Get out!" He practically screamed. The man left as fast as he could. Mello ran to Matt and knelt down in front of him. "Are you...are you okay?" Matt didn't say anything. He got on to his hands and knees and started to crawl towards his white sheet, he fell down. Matt tried to get up and grab it but kept falling on his face. Mello picked up the sheet and covered Matt up. Mello pulled him to his feet and helped him walk into the bathroom. "I know there are two in here but this one's easier to fill, so you can get in this one." Mello told him. Matt didn't answer him again.

* * *

Mello put Matt in the bath. "Huh, why are there bruises on the inside part of your leg?" Mello asked.

Matt looked at where Mello was about to clean. "W-wait! You can't clean down there!" Matt said his face bright red as he moved Mello's hands.

"Wha-? Were both boys!"

"It's not that! Y...you just can't!" Matt exclaimed. Mello ignored him and tried to anyway. They were both pulling on the flannel. Mello slipped forward and fell into the bath. Mello sat up and wiped his face with his hand.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" Matt said.

"Hahahaha!" Mello laughed. "I thought you'd have given up but you didn't!" Mello smiled and started to laugh again. Matt smiled a little.

* * *

"There we go!" Mello said as he pulled the bottoms up on Matt. "I know there kinda small but you're taller than me...so my pyjamas will be small on you, but 

we'll get you some that fit you tomorrow, okay?" Mello climbed into bed. He looked over at Matt; he was laid on the floor. "What're you doing?"

"S-sleeping." Matt said quietly.

"Get up here!" Mello told him. Matt climbed in next to Mello. He looked at Matt; his red hair was covering most of his face. "You can stay here with me for as long as you want, Matt." Mello smiled softly at him.

Matt's face turned red. He put his arms around Mello and buried his head into chest. "What if I wanna stay with you forever?"

Mello nodded. "Then you can." He smiled at Matt.

"Really?"

Mello put his arms round Matt and hugged him. "Yep. Even if something happens to this home, we'll find a new one together!" Mello yawned and they both fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Please review. Thanx for reading. As soon as I've finished this story I will...I will be writting a second part to 'the readheaded thief' I will! I just need to think of a decnt plot for it :p


	2. Chapter 2: Going out

"Hey Matt, wake up." Mello said quietly. He was sat on Matt's stomach, keeping his upper body arched leaning over Matt.

"Urgh" Matt moaned. His eyes were shut, with a small smile on his face. "M-Mello..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Uh! Is he?" Mello wondered out loud. Mello lightly tapped Matt on the side of the face.

"Huh! I'm up! Don't hit me!" Matt said as he shot to an up right position.

"Hit you?" Mello asked, now sat on Matt's legs.

Matt was breathing heavily than before. "Huh? Oh...n-nothing." Matt told him. His breathing started to slow down and return to normal.

"Erm...right, were going out to get you some stuff." Matt looked at Mello blankly. "Y'know like cloths. Coz' you can't were mine, there too short!" Mello moved his face in front of Matt's so there noses were touching. "Although, I guess you could just keep wearing your white sheet. I mean you'd be naked all the time! I don't mind but you on the other hand..."

Matt's face turned red. "N-no! We'll go out!"

Mello smirked slightly. "Right, come on!" Mello climbed off Matt and threw something at Matt. "You'll have to wear these."

* * *

"Right, now your ready we should get going!" Mello told him. Matt was now wearing a baggy white top and baggy jeans, which were a little too big. Matt wasn't impressed.

"Why are you climbing out the window?" Matt asked quietly.

"What? I can't hear you." Mello said.

"I said why are you climbing out the window?" He asked, quietly again.

"What?"

"Why are you climbing out the window?" Matt said a little louder.

"Why didn't you just say that? Because if we go out the front door, the head butler will only send us back up here." Mello told Matt as he motioned for Matt to hurry. Matt ran over to the window and climbed out with Mello.

* * *

"I don't understand." Matt said as they walked down the crowded street in town.

"Understand what?"

"Well, we climbed out of your window to go to town and you're a prince or what ever and nobody even looks at you." Matt said more confident than usual. "Huh! Erm... forget I said anything!" He said going shy again.

"Well, we sneaked out of the window because I'm not allowed out in case someone recognizes me and tries to kill me and nobody looks at me 'coz no one outside the mansion knows who I am." Mello told him as they walked into a big department store.

"Huh? You mean no one knows you? So you have no one?" Matt asked stopping in his tracks.

Mello stopped and looked back at him. "Well until now."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Matt asked. Mello looked at Matt. "Well ya', you don't h-have to answer me if you d-don't wanna." Matt said shyly.

Mello walked closer to Matt. Grabbed his hands pulled down on them, pulling him closer and then moved his face close to Matt's. "'Coz now I have you!" Matt's face turned red. "Your face is red!"

"Uhh! No it's not!" Matt said, embarrassed.

"Come on. You can try these on!" Mello said as he grabbed some cloths of a rail next to them.

"Huh? Where did they come from?"

"Come on!" Mello said and pulled him towards the changing rooms.

* * *

"Will you stop squirming!?" Mello shouted.

"I'm trying!" They were stood in a small cubical with hardly any room to move. Mello was trying to help Matt pull on one of the tops Mello had picked out for him but it was a little too crowded and with them moving so much. Mello fell backwards into the door pulling Matt with him. Mello was laid on the floor his arms spread above his head with Matt on top of him.

Matt lifted up slightly. "Are you okay!?" He asked worrying in case he had hurt him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Mello stuttered slightly and his face almost red.

"Why's your face red?" Matt asked clueless as to what position they were in; Mello was on the floor with Matt on top of him and in between his legs.

"Erm...excuse me but if you boys aren't buying anything then you need to leave, please." Said a nervous shop worker.

The boy looked to the woman stood over them. Mello looked back at Matt. "D'ya like anything you've tried?"

"Yeah I-I like these." He said quietly.

"Okay then, we'll take what he's wearing." Mello said to the woman with a not so real smile.

"They do suite you." Mello told him as they stood outside of the shop. Matt was wearing a black and white stripped top and a pair of slightly baggy jeans and orange goggles on his head. "But I think when your older tight jeans will probably look better!" Mello smirked. "Actually, how old are you?" He asked as they started walking.

"I-I'm ten."

"Ohh, only ten!" Mello sulked. Matt had a slightly questioning look on his face. 'I can't exactly tell him what I wanna do now! He's still just a kid! And I shouldn't wanna do that anyway, should I?' Mello asked himself.

"Look at that!" Matt said pointing at something in a shop window. He ran towards the shop, pressing his hands and face against the window.

"It's a game." Mello said with a board look on his face.

"But it's a new one! It's a Ni-Nin-Nintendo DS! The newest model!" Matt said excitedly.

"So I guess you like those then?"

"Do I! I used to have an old one but it...it got broke." Matt said going quiet again.

"Do you want one?" Mello asked standing next to Matt.

"Of course I do! But I'm never gonna get one." Matt said moving away from the window.

"You idiot! I'm asking if you want me to buy you one." Mello said smacking him around the head lightly.

"Why you wanna do that? I mean I was bought to be your pet, not your friend! I shouldn't even talk to you and you shouldn't be nice to me!" Matt shouted angrily.

Mello's eyes widened a little and then he frowned. "Why are you made at me!? Would you rather me chain you up and treat you like dog!?" He grabbed 

hold of the collar around Matt's neck and pulled him closer. "Would you!? Is that what you want!?" Mello shouted in his face.

"Leave me alone!" Matt shouted and pushed Mello away. Matt ran down the street as fast as he could.

"Matt!" Mello shouted after him. "Matt wait!! Shit!!" Mello shouted at the top of his voice.

* * *

End of chapter 2! After the next chapter there gonna be older or something so something more exciting will happen soon xp

Thanx for reading and please review and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3: Grown older

"Matt! Matt! Where are you!?" Mello shouted as he walked around the streets looking for Matt; it was dark and getting darker by the minute. Matt had been missing for a couple of hours now and Mello couldn't find him anywhere. Mello sat down on a bench and placed a white bag he was carrying next to him. 'Dammit, where the hell could he be!? Why did he get so mad at me? I thought we were...'

* * *

Matt walked down an alley and flopped down to the floor. He was exhausted, ever since he had ran away from Mello he had been running or walking without anything to eat; before he came to Mello he was used to not eating but since he came to Mello he hadn't stopped eating. 'He doesn't understand. What it's like to be treated so bad then to be treated like he treats me, and make it so that I want to stay with him!'

"Hey there, how ya' doing?" Asked a man; standing over Matt.

Matt looked up slowly. "W-who are you?" He asked quietly.

"You wanna have some fun?" The guy asked getting closer to Matt.

* * *

"Matt!" Mello shouted; he was walking down the street.

"Melloooooo!!" A boy's voice screamed.

"Huh?"

"Mello!!" It screamed again.

'That's Matt!' Mello thought. Matt was still screaming; Mello followed the sound, it led him down an alley. Matt was laid on the floor topless, with a long 

dark haired man on top of him, pinning Matt's arms above his head. Matt was squirming around and crying.

"Can I help you, little boy?" The man asked.

"Me-Mello, help me!" Matt tilled his head back, to look at Mello.

Mello gritted his teeth and shouted. "Bastard!" He ran up to the man, kicking him in the face knocking him off Matt. "Don't ever touch what's mine!" Matt scurried to his feet grabbing his top. Mello stood in front of him in a protective way. "He's just a child, you perv!" Mello shouted. The man stood up, grabbed Mello by his shirt and threw him at the wall.

"Little bastard!"

Matt ran to the man and kicked him in between the legs from behind. He fell to his knees holding himself. Matt grabbed hold of Mello and started to run.

* * *

They were sat on a field behind some buildings; they had been sitting in silence for a while. "You don't understand."

"What?" Mello asked looking to the redhead sat next to him.

"You don't understand what it's like been someone like me! I had a family, until I was taken away from them and sold from asshole to asshole. And then sold to your butler and given to you. You don't understand!" Matt told him.

"You don't like been with me?"

Matt's eyes widened for a second. He grabbed hold of Mello's shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Matt was leaning over Mello, his tears falling on to Mello's face. "I didn't say that! B-but w-what happens when you get fed up? What happens when you don't want me anymore? What do I do then!?" Matt cried.

"I said you could stay with me forever. Your the only person who has ever spent this much time with me, the only person I haven't beaten up for been 

around me, and the only person I've ever been nice to!" Mello told him, raising his face closer to Matt's. "I'm never gonna get rid of you." He smiled softly.

Matt's eyes filled up. "Thank you." He kissed Mello on the forehead and put his head on Mello's shoulder falling asleep. Mello's face was red.

* * *

It had been five years since the day Matt had been given to Mello for his twelfth birthday. It was the night before Mello's seventeenth birthday. Matt was sat on the floor of Mello's room, playing on a hands held console that Mello had bought him for his fifteenth. Mello walked into the room and lay down on the bed not saying a word to Matt. Matt saved his game and walked over to the older boy. He now wore black leather and had a scar over one of his eyes and his shoulder due to a fire in the mansion a few years back. The only thing that had changed about Matt was that he wore tight jeans instead of lose ones. Matt leaned over Mello and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Your not gonna answer me are you?" Mello stayed silent.

"Listen you don't have to tell me but, there's something I wanna do. But you can't go mad, u-understand?" Matt asked. Mello looked at him with a questioning look on his face. 'Please don't go mad!' Matt leant in closer to Mello's face and pressed his mouth against Mello's. His eyes shut tight. Mello's were wide. Matt pulled away, his face bright red and his eyes shut tight. "Please don't go mad!" Matt pleaded.

Mello pushed Matt over, so Mello was the one on top. "Why would I go mad?" Mello smirked.

Matt opened his eyes, his face still red. "Huh?"

"Idiot! Do you know how long I've waited to be able to do this?" Mello asked, smirking.

"Do what?" Matt asked clueless. Mello put his hand in between Matt's legs and started rubbing gently.

"W-what are you doing?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Matt nodded. "Well, I want you to do something for me."

"W-what is it?" Matt asked slightly nervous.

Mello smirked. Mello slid his hand under Matt's top, and then back down to his crotch, over his trousers, rubbing gently. Matt letting out a soft moan, Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's gently but with every passing second getting more and more rough. Matt's body trembled slightly as he started to get more aroused.

Matt pulled his mouth away from Mello's. "W-we shouldn't b-be doing this." Matt said his breathing irregular.

"You want me just as much as I want you! And anyway you started this!" Mello told him and then licked Matt's lips. Mello then started to kiss his neck nipping at his skin now and then. And then lifting Matt's top off over his head, where he started to kiss Matt's chest, and down to his stomach as Matt arched his back. Mello undid Matt's belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down and off his legs.

"Mel-Mello..." Matt moaned. This made Mello smirk with pleasure as he heard Matt moan his name, how he had waited for this. Mello started to explore the new exposed skin, with his tongue. Making Matt moan louder. Mello put his mouth around the head of Matt's penis, sucking on it hard. Matt moaning Mello's name louder and louder, only made Mello suck harder. Mello started to rub one of his fingers against Matt's anus. Matt was now panting. He slid his finger inside of Matt and then sliding a second in, feeling deep inside.

"You think you can take me?" Mello smirked. He pulled out his fingers fast, making Matt gasp. He was on his knees and pulling down his pants, leaving his cock exposed.

"D-don't...Mel-lo..." Matt panted his face red and his eyes glazed.

Mello leant over Matt and said. "Just relax and it won't hurt as much." Matt nodded slightly and let Mello spread his legs a little wider. Then he pushed himself into Matt, making him gasp loudly in surprise. Mello sinking deeper into Matt and Matt moaning louder. Mello pushed Matt's legs up slightly and he started to push in and pull out fast and hard. As Matt kept his legs up Mello pounded in to him harder and harder. Matt screaming Mello's name in pleasure. Mello started to fondle Matt's throbbing penis, sending more tremors throughout Matt's body. The pleasure was incredible, Matt couldn't take it anymore, and he reached his peek and began shooting his seed all over Mello's hand. Mello licked his fingers slightly and withdrew himself from Matt. He moved up Matt's body to his face. Where Matt took his penis into his mouth and started to suck as hard as he could. Mello grabbed hold of Matt's hair and started shooting into Matt's mouth. Matt smiled as Mello retreaded from his mouth and threw his arms around Mello's waist. "What would you say if I asked you to run away with me?" Mello asked.

Matt looked up at Mello, placing his chin on his stomach. "Where we gonna go?"

"Where ever we want!" Mello smirked.

Matt smiled. "I'll go where ever you want!"

Mello smiled back. "Let's go, then."

* * *

The End! Thanx for reading, reviewing and stuff. Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
